Fugitiva
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Podrán casarla?


**Escribi este one-shot de una forma distinta a la que acostumbro o intento manejar jeje en esta historia podran notar que mi narrador los acompañara por toda la historia, y espero no les cause molestia o confucion, para que lo puedan distinguir y no los enrede la redaccion lo separe por un guion- junto al dialogo del personaje.**

**Espero les guste y no olviden comentar!**

En la ciudad de Fukka, el dia de hoy se celebra la boda mas esperada de la familia Kanzaki, y es que el heredero Reito Kanzaki, ha encontrado a la mujer que sera su esposa, y que no ha sido cualquier chica, si no que es mas ni menos que Fujino Shizuru la unica hija del Primer Ministro de Japon, Saito Fujino, asi que hoy dia Fukka esta de fiesta o se suponia que seria asi...

-Su atencio por favor- maestro de ceremonias

- Hoy estamos reunidos aqui, para celebrar el enlace matrimonial entre Reito Kanzaki y...

- Alto!-

Vaya parece que nuestra siempre dama de honor ha aparecido de nuevo para desempeñar un papel que ya es comun al lado de Fujino-san, como la dama de honor "cancela bodas" Asi es , resulta ser que Nami la mejor amiga de la "eterna novia" Fujino-san, ha sido la persona que a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad a cancelado mas bodas ¿Por que? termina siendo que Fujino-san a puesto en esta posicion a Nami-san por la insolita cantidad de diez veces, si asi es, Fujino-san se ha fugado diez veces ya de su propia boda, que ha permitido que esa actitud continué, posiblemente el ser la hija del hombre mas poderoso de Japón ayude, pero lo que aseguran todos sus ex-prometidos es que es tan encantadora y perfecta que se sienten agradecidos por la oportunidad de intentar desposar a tan valiosa mujer...

**Cinco años despues...**

Que paso con Reito? No gran cosa... se embriago, conocio a alguien mas entre las invitadas de ese dia y se caso hace un año.

Que paso con Fujino? Descubranlo ustedes mismos...

- Shi Shizuru...- su nuevo modelo

-Si, Natsuki?- si es una chica

- Bueno... es que yo...- oh, parece que llegamos a buen tiempo

- Que es Natsuki?- ella piensa lo mismo

- Yo quiero preguntarte algo importante- oh, que busca entre sus bolsillos? sera...

- Nat...- si, Shizuru parece que esa pregunta volvera a ser pronunciada

- Shizuru quisieras...- oh oh- quisieras ir a uno de mis eventos este fin de semana?- eh?

- Que?- si, que?

- Pues... yo quiero que me acompañes a la final del torneo este fin de semana y bueno se que no te gustan las motocicletas y por eso yo...- en serio? y yo que creia otra cosa, ustedes no?

- Y por eso estabas tan nerviosa?- que es eso Shizuru, es desilusion?

- Y me culpas? despues de todo no es un lugar digno para que tu vayas, ademas de que te choca que compita- eso es entendible, no?

- Ya te he dicho que a mi eso no me causa incomodidad, lo que si me causa preocupacion es tu bienestar- oh

-Como si un para de raspones me fueran a matar...- cierto

- La ultima vez que te raspaste la pierna, necesitaste un yeso!- auch!

- Y bien me acompañas o no, por que si no lo haces invitare a Naomi, despues de todo a ella si le gustan las competencias- Naomi? y quien es esa?

- Ara, Natsuki pretende invitar a su ex-novia? Y luego que sigue, una cena romantica?- Fujino-san esta enojada...

- Shizuru, con eso de nuevo? Ya te he dicho que el ser infiel no es lo mio- huy

- La gran Kuga-sama con miles de chicas a sus pies y a ninguna le arias caso?- esta que arde! de cuando aca Fujino- san tan apasionada

- No y sabes por que no?- esta chica es sexy- por que contigo a mi lado me basta y me sobra- Fujino-san esta podria ser la horma de tu zapato

- No seas asi Natsuki, despues de estar contigo tres años me has demostrado que solo actuas asi para conseguir lo que quieres- parece que ya lo descubrio... ja

- Me conoces bien, por eso me gustas y por eso quiero que seas tu la que me acompañe a reclamar ese trofeo

- Bien, me has convencido

- Toma los boletos son VIP cerca del podio! Y puedes traer a tu amiga Nami contigo- que buena chica Fujino, esperemos sea la buena

- Te vere mañana?- tristeza, tu?

- Lo siento, pero quede con el equipo para practicar en la pista, asi que solo te veré el fin de semana, pero asi tu tambien podrás ir con tus amigas de compras y esas cosas- con que indiferencia a tus intereses he Fujino-san?

- Solo cuidate y mas te vale ganar ese premio para mi- ahora ruegas?

- Eso tenlo por seguro, nos vemos- que? Solo un beso en la mejilla para cuatro dias de ausencia?

Como pudieron notar Fujino-san ahora esta con Natsuki que parece dejar demasiado libre a Fujino cosa que la tiene fuera de balance ¿por que? resulta que el 100% de sus ex-parejas se le pegaban como abejas a la miel, causando que Fujino no se interesara en lo mas minimo por su pareja ya que la relacion giraba a su alrededor, y si le aumentamos el efecto Shizuru lo unico que genera son propuestas de matrimonio en menos de un año de noviazgo, y asi es como Fujino Shizuru a la tierna edad de 26 años ya lleva en su haber diez propuestas de matrimonio y ninguno ha cuajado por asi decirlo.

-Nami puedes creerlo?- hola Nami, bienvenida a la historia!

- La verdad? No, digo a estas alturas ya estarías organizando la boda- cierto

- Si, en realidad me he excedido por dos años, segun mis anteriores relaciones- por que el suspiro Fujino?

- No!- no que Nami?

- No?, no que- eso digo

- Sera que estas esperando que te lo pida?- que, el regalito? bueno no creo que lleven tres años de celibato o si?

- Nami!- jajaja una Fujino pudorosa

- No, eso, yo hablo de matrimonio, ademas conociéndote lo otro ya fue solicitado y entregado hace mucho- eso mismo creo yo

- No, y no...- no?

- Que!?- si que!?

- Asi como lo oyes ni uno ni lo otro- habla mas fuerte Fujino a penas se te escucha

- No puede ser! es una broma?- y muy buena por cierto

- No, y hoy cuando crei que me propondria matrimonio, en realidad me estaba invitando a esto- oh

- La final del Tour Mundial de Motocross Femenil?- suena emocionante!

- Si, ademas me dijo que si no queria ir entonces invitaria a Naomi- pobre folleto de propaganda quedo irreconocible

- La ex? y eso por que? no me digas que nuestra sexy estrella busca en otro lado lo que tu no le das- huy golpe bajo Nami

- Eso mismo pense, pero ella asegura que no es asi y dice que conmigo basta y sobra- otro suspiro?

- Si eso dice ella entonces no hay por que pensar lo contrario, ademas se me hace una buena chica- le brillaron los ojitos

- Nami, Natsuki es mia! ademas te cae bien por que siempre te regala entradas VIP para las competencias- otro suspiro- por cierto sera mejor que me acompañes a la de este fin de semana, sirve que me explicas como es el asunto por que yo no entiendo nada de esas cosas- y uno mas

- Shiz, deja de suspirar- si, que se te va a escapar la felicidad

-No puedo evitarlo, no la vere si no hasta terminando la carrera!- en esta parte el resto de los comensales en el Kagutsuchi Restaurant las voltearon a ver

- No lo puedo creer, la "siempre novia Fujino" quiere que le presten atencion, ademas de querer todo el paquete!- ya decia yo

- JA si como no- vamos no lo niegues

- Shiz te conozco desde los 10 años y esta es la primera vez que te veo tan apegada a una persona, y que te haga sentir incompleta sin su presencia- quien lo dirira

- Que dramatica eres Nami, mis diez intentos de matrimonio anteriores eran mas profundos que mi relacion con Natsuki- otro suspiro

- Vez ahi lo tienes, sin Natsuki parece que tu vida se vuelve sosa ademas de que te mueres de ganas por que te lo pida- el regalito?

-Nami!- que roja se puso!

-No, eso, pero que mal pensada eres Shiz, yo hablo del matrimonio, total lo demas lo disfrutas ya casada jajajaja- esta mujer es sabia

- Como puedes decir eso asi de facil?- buen punto

- Te lo voy a poner sencillo, cuando la vez que piensas?

- Que es la persona mas hermosa que existe

- Cuando te habla sientes que pierdes el piso y nada mas te rodea?

-Si

-Cuando te toca o siquiera te rosa genera en ti una combustión en tu interior?

-Mas bien como una erupción volcánica

-Y por ultimo, has descubierto que el no verla, te quita los colores a la vida?

-Si, pero como lo sabes?- oh querida has caido redondita

- Facil, eso es porque estas perdidamente enamorada y no concibes ya la vida sin ella y la necesitas para respirar cada dia- sonara meloso pero esto es asi

- Van a desear algo mas?- bienvenida a la trama!

-No, es todo gracias Mai- hola Mai Tokiha!

- Bueno, entonces en breve les mando la cuenta y no se olviden de volver pronto- te vas? pero si acabas de llegar

- Claro, oh espera, solo una pregunta- mas preguntas?

- Si, en que las puedo ayudar- siempre servicial

-Solo preguntar si preparan banquetes para bodas- que directa!

-Nami!- no la regañes Fujino

-Que, solo preguntaba- jajajaja

-Si, y si no es indiscreción quien se casa?- oh Mai, Mai

-Nadie aun, pero si el asunto no germina pronto yo misma las obligare a que lo hagan y lo digo en serio he Shizuru- si Fujino ya es hora de que sientes cabeza, aunque quien sabe que piense la otra parte

- Felicidades Fujino-san- tal vez tu ayudes en algo Mai

-Yo me encargare de hablar con ella- lo sabia

- Pero...- otro pero?

-Pero, nada Fujino-san, esa chica a veces hay que darle un jalon de orejas para que haga las cosas- no pude haberlo dicho mejor

Y asi Mai y Nami fraguaron el discurso a dar a Natsuki para hacerle notar que Fujino se muere de amor por ella y ella ni lo nota o lo que es peor que lo note y no haga nada al respecto como si fuera una figura de hielo en el polo norte y no se derrita con nada.

Para este asunto Mai se encuentra descaradamente en los vestidores minutos antes de la competencia bloqueando el paso en la entrada para que nadie entre o salga de la habitacion hasta que consiga lo que quiere de su amiga.

-Mai! que te pasa, quitate de ahi- tenemos la reaccion esperada

-No, hasta que me digas por que no le has pedido a Fujino que se case contigo- y tambien tenemos los murmullos esperados

-Pero de que rayos hablas Mai! - aqui vamos

- Natsuki, han pasado ya 3 años desde que es tu novia y aun viven en departamentos separados y de seguro ni sexo han tenido- ok, eso es pasarse un poco

-Mai!- si, en tu lugar estaria aun mas roja y me habria dado un tiro al ser expuesta asi ante mis colegas

-Nada de Mai, Natsuki esto es serio, o es acaso que esperas a que alguien mas se te adelante y se quede con la mujer que amas- cierto

-Bueno... es que yo...- awww ternurita!

-Pues si no lo haces tu, alguien mas lo hará y tu te quedaras sola!- auch golpe bajo!

-Eso ya lo se, pero tambien se que ella se ha fugado ya muchas veces de su boda, ademas de que no creo ser lo suficiente para ella!- eso lo explica todo

- Natsuki no seas tonta! como es posible que vueles por los aires en tu cacharro de metal sin casco, saltes de puentes hacia camion esta en movimiento y le temas a una chica!- si lo pones asi es casi de risa

- Yo ya lo habia pensado y de hecho tengo el anillo conmigo por que si ganaba quiero proponerselo pero...- esta es la historia de los peros?

- Nada de peros, ella te ama Natsuki y la mejor prueba de ello es que no te dejara como ha todos los demas por que ella te conoce y no seria capaz de hacerte sufrir de ese modo sabiendo por todo lo que has pasado, asi que ve alli y gana ese premio y pideselo ya!- por eso me caes bien Mai

- Bueno, pero solo con una condición

- Cual?

- Que tu prepares el banquete de la boda-jajaja

- Bien y para que veas que soy buena amiga incluire un menu que tenga aderezos con mayonesa ademas de darte precio especial- mujer de negocios

Y bueno lo esperado por todos sucedio, salieron por fin a la pista, claro no sin parar de mofarse de Kuga que bueno no le quedo de otra que aplicar la de "envidia o coraje" y asi mágicamente paro los comentarios sobre el tema.

La competencia se desarrollo sin incidentes de puro milagro por que Kuga arraso con la pista, generando unos cuantos infartos por la cantidad estupida de maniobras peligrosas que realizo a una velocidad que dejaria anonadado a el corre caminos, que hacia Fujino? digamos que la ignorancia sobre el tema le ayudo a no sufrir uno tambien ya que se la paso haciendo preguntas a Nami como ¿Ya va a terminar? ¿Por que hay tantos montones de tierra en medio de la pista? si, acabamos de descubrir que Fujino no es perfecta, en fin volvamos a la parte de la premiacion.

- Y la ganadora indiscutible de este Tour Mundial, es Natsuki Kuga!- gracias maestro de ceremonias

- Gracias a todos, los que me han apoyado y sobre todo a mi novia Shizuru por estar aqui hoy!- awww

- Y para entregar el premio tenemos a la anterior campeona Yamashita Naomi!- oh oh, y para entregar un premio se tenia que vestir con pantalones de cuero y una mini blusa?

- Felicidades Campeona- mientras no le des mas que el trofeo

- Gracias- bien Kuga no hay como ser amiga de la ex

Kuga recibió el premio, se habrio la champagne y se desato la fiesta, 20 min. despues regresamos con Kuga a los vestidores donde habia una Naomi esperando

- Que haces aqui, yo creo que ya te habrías marchado- pues no que muy buenas amigas?

- No seas tan fria Nat- no me digas que...- mira lo que tengo aqui- el anillo

- Dame eso! no es tuyo- eso Kuga dale su merecido

- Con una condicion- aqui todo tiene condiciones lo han notado?

- Y cual es?- vamos Kuga eres mejor que eso

- Que me dejes darte mi regalo, para celebrar tu triunfo- pero que rastrera!

- No gracias ahora si me permites me voy a cambiar- no te le acerques Kuga

- Yo puedo ayudarte con eso- zorra!

-No, ya has hecho suficiente, ahora dame mi anillo y retírate- a puesto mirada peligrosa

- No antes de hacer esto- ok sabia que pasaría...

- Me mentiste!- si esa es quien creen que es

Asi es, Fujino llego a tiempo para presenciar el beso feroz que le planto la ex a Kuga ya para rematar con cajita negra en mano. Osea que lo primero que a cualquiera se le ocurre pensar al entrar y ver la escena es EX+KUGA+ANILLO=PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO

Que hizo Kuga? bueno casi mato a la tipa y se fue tras Fujino alcanzando a esta en el estacionamiento.

-Shizuru espera no es lo que piensas- trillado pero cierto

- Que no es lo que pìenso?- esta furica y con toda razon

-Si, ella se me abalanzo y como fue tan repentino no pude reaccionar a tiempo ademas lo unico por lo que me acerque a ella fue...- auch! esa cachetada debe doler

- Que, darle un beso para saludarla?

- No! lo que pasa es que...- no dudes ahora Kuga

-Vez, ni si quiera tienes una excusa razonable- vamos Fujino no la intimides

- Ella me quito el anillo que compre para ti! y como queria quitarcelo me acerque a ella y aprovecho para hacer eso!- la verdad sea dicha

- Tu, que?- genial, creo que desde la palabra anillo no escucha nada mas

-Lo que oiste- este es el momento- compre un anillo para pedirte que te casaras conmigo pero solo te lo pediria si ganaba hoy- awww beso, por fin

- Asi que tu...- Fujino es Kuga, a caso quieres que sea tradicional?

- Fujino Shizuru te casarías conmigo?- vaya un exquisito anillo con incrustarnos de amatista en el

- Si, me casare contigo!

Y asi en el estacionamiento de una pista de motocross en Tokio, con una Natsuki llena de lodo de pies a cabeza y una Shizuru llorando de felicidad se dio la tan esperada propuesta, la pregunta ahora es, se consumara la boda?

Descubramos si volveremos a presenciar la aparicion de la "Novia fugitiva".

Era alrededor de medio dia en Tokio, lugar la Mansion Fujino e todo su esplendor, invitados, quiza medio pais, aunque la vista era muy pintoresca por que en los jardines veías por igual a diplomáticos y empresarios con motociclistas y modelos, de donde salieron las ultimas? ja pues resulta que hace un año Natsuki se despidió de las pistas para dedicarse al modelaje y que modela? pues lenceria, si, esta es otra de sus pasiones, y justo como piensan Fujino no es nada feliz con la idea de su futura esposa siendo vista con poca ropa por millones de personas, pero Kuga la tranquiliza al decir que la unica que ademas de ver puede tocar es ella.

- Estamos aqui reunidos para presenciar la union de ...

- Alto!- no, otra vez- no pueden iniciar la ceremonia hasta que llegue la novia!- cual de las dos?

-Eso lo se señorita, por eso yo solo estoy dando la bienvenida, acaso me vio cara de sacerdote o juez del registro del estado familiar?- pobre maestro de ceremonias, simpre cortan su momento

- Je solo queria asegurarme de que no diera comienzo a la ceremonia hasta que estemos listas- menos mal

Vayamos entonces con las protagonistas...

-Mai, segura que no se ha ido? - va a haugerar el piso de tantas vueltas

-No, y aun si lo intentara he puesto un chip en su vestido para ver su ubicacion por GPS y como medida extra he dado indicaciones a todo el personal para que me den aviso de cualquier señal de fuga- paso de ser boda a ser prision?

-Mai, no te parece una exageración? despues de todo si me quiere dejar deberia de hecerlo, sin tener que estar bajo escrutinio de nadie

-Puede que tengas razon, pero aun asi yo lo hago para poder darle su merecido por si quiera intentarlo- ok, no se a quien darle la razon

-Vamonos ya,que esta ropa me pica!- jaja pero si te luce la ropa de vestir

Veamos que hace nuestra otra protagonista, que por cierto quien diria que Fujino Saito accediera a que su unica hija solo se vistiera de manera formal

- Nami como luzco?- linda sin duda

-Feliz!

- Nami! sabes a que me refiero, no quiero verme mal para un evento tan importante- esto es nuevo

-Quien diria que por fin Fujino Shizuru sentaría cabeza y con la persona menos esperada- huy, Fujino que feo la vio

- Que quieres decir?

-No te pongas asi, no me refiero a que sea mujer, despues de todo tuviste un par antes de ella, si no mas bien a que la unica persona que no te veia como el centro de su universo 24/7 seria quien te atrajera a su juego

No los aburrire con el cuento ya memorizado por todos, Fujino no huyo esta vez, la ceremonia fue oficiada por el Juez del estado familiar y oficialmente Natsuki Kuga logro cazar a la Fugitiva Fujino Shizuru.

Quieren saber que paso despues? bueno omitiendo la noche de bodas xxx , los años han pasado y nuestras protagonistas se llevan bien...

-Nat-su-ki?

- Si, Shizuru?

- Sabes, ya vamos a cumplir cinco años de casadas...- oh oh aqui viene toma asiento Kuga- y no te parece que nos hace falta algo?

- La verdad no tengo idea Zuru- inocente!

- A mi me gustaria tener una mini Natsuki en la casa a ti no?- Kuga se puso blanca como el papel

- Perdón? creo no haber escuchado bien- lo sentimos, pero escuchaste perfecto

- Si, quiero bebes que tu no?

- No es eso, es que yo- ahora suda frio

- Si , tu?- ya hizo enojar a Fujino y por experiencia sabe que no es bueno

- Lo voy a pensar...- sabia decisión

Y asi al parecer la cazadora y la fugitiva han intercambiado papeles, aunque siendo realistas sabemos que es cuestión de tiempo para que Kuga ceda, yo le doy por mucho un par de días...

**espero lo hayan disfrutado y me gustaria leer sus comentarios!**


End file.
